La Luna Del Cacciatore
by mushi6618
Summary: Why did she live? Why just as she was getting settled back into her old way of life did old 'scars' have to be re-opened? Set a year after AvP. Lex & Scar love.
1. Cooling

_Chapter 1 - Cooling_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Predator, Alien, or AVP crap._ _Why did she live? Why just as she was getting settled back into her old way of life did old 'scars' have to be re-opened? Set a year after AvP. Lex & Scar love. Let's see how Lex and Scar are doing? Enjoy…_

…

It was hot, plain and simple. This weather was the reason Alexia Woods was usually found in uninhabitable, cold places. Looking up at her thermometer on the outside wall it currently told her that it was 102 degrees, and that of course, was in the shade. Sighing, she leaned back into her chair located mere inches away from her AC. Yet, still sweat poured from her brow. It was the slow season, a time when winter in the Antarctic was in full swing and no one went out on the ice. It was a time when she took her vacation.

"Why did my mother like this weather?" she asked herself grumpily.

Amelia Woods had loved hot weather, much to her husband and daughter's dismay. When the woman died she willed the house that was located off the south point of Hawaii to her only kin. Since her mother cherished the house so, Alexia never could bring herself to sell it. Instead she had it fitted with every artificial cooling device imagined, and it still wasn't enough. Though she imagined it would help if the house had proper windows she could close to keep the cool in. She laughed at herself, peeling her body from the sticky chair.

"Maybe I just run cold?"

She stopped. Her mind filled with the events that had happened just a year ago. Ice Bitch, that's what the woman had called her. Linda Miller had added a slap to her face to drive the words home. Since Graeme died, the woman was a widow and had two children to feed on her own.

Suddenly the events of the past year all came rushing back. It was enough to make her feel woozy. The loss of life in underground pyramid, the aliens, the predators, her trip back to civilization, the countless interviews, and the intricate lies she had to tell. But worst of all were the talks with the victim's families. That had been a low blow; lying through her teeth as her charge's families wept and mourned. She would have rather faced the alien Queen again.

Thinking back, the only odd thing and less upsetting matter was her dealings with the Weyland Corporation. The company took the news fairly well. Of course they harassed her first, sending lawyers and interviewers to her house and even her job, constantly. But what shocked her was how they just stopped coming one day. It was strange because it was right after the nuclear bomb incident in Colorado. It was like they just shrugged her off or had found something else more important to occupy their time with. They even paid her for her time spent in Bouvetoya.

Alexia shrugged feeling a migraine come on. She leaned into the cool air that was spewing from the AC. The cold, it reminded her slightly of that night when she stood there like an idiot looking up at the stars and moon in nothing but her thermal shirt and pants.

"La luna del cacciatore…"

The scar on her face burned and she felt the urge to go down into her basement. She touched the two part mark on her cheek that had tuned almost as white as her palms. It was a symbol, a rite of passage and one that shown noticeably on her dark skin. Her hands gripped the AC. She turned the machine off.

"It's cooler in the basement."

That was a half lie and her mind knew it. Walking down to the basement she couldn't figure out why she made excuses to go down there. It was cooler, but not by much. To the visible eye her basement was normal: thermostat, break box, water heater and cooler, washer and dryer, freezer, and a basket of unfinished laundry. But there was a small spot, a nook only she and her parents knew about, that was hidden behind her freezer.

The house had been built into the mountain so one whole side of her wall was volcanic rock, her mother had found it charming. Alexia found nook useful for when she needed to hide when she was younger. Now she found another use for the small space. She was just thin enough that she could slide into it. This was where she kept her most prized possessions. She struck a match, lighting a small candle and her items came into view.

Her mother's jewelry box, her father's favorite ice pick, the Pepsi bottle cap that was once Sebastian's; all of these things were stored here. But those were the normal items you'd come to expect. Above these trinkets were other stranger things: an ancient spear with a spiny tail end, a monstrous black alien skull, and a tribal spear adorned with little alien skulls. They were her other worldly weapons and trophies. The material objects that reminded of what happened that day on October 10, 2004 was real.

She shivered, but not from anything cold. Her hand trailed over the alien's skull from the back of its head to the teeth. Alexia flinched as she touched the sharp points, remembering all too vividly how a second set of jaws protruded from it. But despite herself a smile crept to her lips.

The hunter, the predator with the scar on his helm and skin, had made a joke out of the dead alien's appendage. It had scared the shit out of her when the inner mouth reached out for her a second time, all of course his fault. Alexia's smile faded and her hand went to touch her cheek again.

"Scar. Humph, what a perfect name for that ugly mother fucker."

She said the words but they lacked the normal venom. The hunter's face was still in her mind. After all, how could she forget a face like that? A huge head surrounded by slick looking dreadlocks, beady golden eyes hooded behind a harsh brow, and a mouth with no lips but instead replaced by teeth and odd crab-like mandibles. It was like looking at a real life R rated movie monster. He made her gut churn and at the same time…her heart ache.

Tears came to her eyes. It seemed like they all died trying to save her when it should have been the other way around. She'd even purposely killed Sebastian. Everyone died. Even the movie monster, the one that was supposed to win the battle with those ugly slithery black aliens, fell in battle.

How did she live? Why was it her who received the spear from the elder-looking alien and not the one who really deserved it? Guilt crept into her conscience at the memory of the warrior lying there on the snow, florescent blood pooling from his arm, midsection, and mouth.

She looked up at the spear and plucked it from its spot leaning against the wall. Her fingers ran over the smooth metal, mindful of the release button. She stopped crying then and blew out the candle. Her lithe body slid its way back out of her hiding place, weapon in hand. Her grip tightened and the weapon sprung to its full length; she began to spin it. A year ago she'd never had done this, but six months of polearm training gave her some confidence.

Careful of her surroundings she began to move with the weapon. It was incredibly light and extremely sharp as she found out when the one end nicked her leg. Muttering a curse as a small line of blood ran down her leg she retracted the weapon and ran upstairs. The nick turned out to be a slice and blood soaked into her shoe. Setting the pole on the table she went about healing her wound, grabbing a change of shoes in the process.

Upset once again, Alexia looked at the weapon, happy with the fact that she could handle it. She'd just have to be a little more careful next time. She supposed she should have improved her skills with a gun, which would have been much easier to handle. Alexia wanted to laugh at herself, realizing that she'd take her alien spear over a gun any day. With her wound clotting she picked up the spear and headed out.

Alexia felt safer with it by her side as she walked out of her house. The sun beat down on the ground cruelly and she could do nothing but sweat. She was just about to get into her truck when she didn't hear anything. The humid lush around her was silent, which unnerved her because it was _never_ silent. She gripped the spear and suddenly the sound of the Hawaiian jungle came alive again. Sighing she got into her beat up red jeep, turned on the AC, and looked out the window as she started the car.

"Dammit, Scar, why…?" she pulled out of the drive way.

…

_You'll find out why soon enough. Scar makes an appearance, and you'll never guess how I'm going to revive him._


	2. Landing

_Chapter 2 – Landing_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Predator, Predator 2, AVP, AVPR, or any of the Alien movies. I make no monetary gain from this story. But it sure is fun to write. Enjoy…_

…

Mrs. Yutani looked over at the silver brief case yet again as if we're going to disappear at any moment. It must have been her ancestor's luck that had brought this gift to her, not to mention most of the shares Mr. Weyland left to her after his tragic death. She now controlled the Weyland-Yutani Company, holding nearly a sixty percent stock from both. Then just a month after the old man's death in the Antarctic a head military adviser, Mr. Stevens, brought her an alien fire arm.

Her head soared with the possibilities, but she was right when she told him they weren't ready for this type of technology. But that didn't mean that they couldn't start studying it, creating god known's what with it. Gingerly she opened the brief case and looked on the weapon.

For years she'd heard tails from her mother about another race, another alien race. For awhile she thought her mother crazy, till she did some snooping. As it turned out a Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer, the man who'd captured and or saved her mother, reported the same thing after surviving a near-nuclear explosion on a mission in the Guatemalan jungle. Her mother, Anna Carrillo, went on to marry Koushi Yutani after they met in America while still being interrogated. She, Ayumi Yutani, was born a year later. At the age of twenty her mother's obsession became her own. Teaming up with the government, she sent out a team to locate and capture this alien predator.

Ayumi only wished that her parents had been alive when they found the surprising information. In Los Angeles there had been a sighting and contact. But like the first encounter, she and the government eventually left Michael and Leona Harrigan alone after interrogations ran dry. It was a shame they didn't find any real evidence from the encounter.

All they had back then was shaky stories and poor video. Peering at the alien gun she realized this was different. She held at her fingertips the item that would tip the scales for humanity. Everything would have to be hush-hush on this project. If this leaked everyone would scramble for this alien technology, which might even include its makers.

"El cazador trofeo de los hombres…"

…

When he woke it was to the annoying sound of a countdown and the taste of his blood. Turning his head slightly to the left he could see what it was. The monitor on the capsule was ready to implode. Reaching over with his left hand he turned it off. Pain, sharp and intense chorused through his body with the action. Dear Paya, his chest hurt, but for a moment he couldn't imagine why.

Slowly as the fog cleared from his mind he started to remember. He died, or had come close to it. He had succeeded in becoming one of the Blooded, having earned his clan's mark scared onto his forehead with his enemy's thwei. He even fought against a hive Queen, a feat not many lived to tell about. He growled, laughing at himself, he was barely alive.

Looking out of the capsule's port window, he realized that his clan members must have thought he was dead. After all he was lying in an U'sl-kwe capsule; its use was much like a casket. The dead would be ejected from the mother ship into space, and then it would explode casting his ashes out with the stars. Among his kind, it was the greatest honor he could receive outside of dying in battle. It didn't happen often, either. The capsule's were expensive and held a full set of a hunter's mask, supplies, and gear. This was for his hunt in the afterlife; or if by Cetanu's wishes he would somehow be revived.

"Thin-de le'hasuan 'aloun'myin-del bpi-de gka-de hasou-de Paya. M-di h'dlak, Se'gnare."

His eyes softened at the words. Sfegi'are, his father and the lead elder of the ship, must have done this. Se'gnare's pride swelled, his father thought him worthy enough to give him such an honorable end. Unfortunately, Se'gnare wasn't dead, and dishonor would come to those who pronounced him thus.

Looking to his side he found the medicomps. They were there for rare moments just like these. The pain in his chest was beyond anything he'd ever experienced. His shoulder throbbed just as much, but he would need his other arm to patch up his front. With his good arm he slowly stapled the shoulder wound shut and roared as his body registered the pain. It hurt to breath and his outburst did nothing for the pain in his chest.

"C'jit!"

Se'gnare laid back and took several deep breaths. He swore his insides would pop out at any moment. His glaze became blurry and the thoughts in his head swam as he pushed himself back into an upright position. Shaking it off he looked down at his chest, his mandibles flared at what he saw.

"I _should_ be dead."

It was a realization. Se'gnare had seen this before, but not on any of his own kind. Other prey species, yes, but never…and on him! The tiny scales that made up his hide were turn outward from the Queen's tail, but four of his inner rib bones jutted out just the same. He was not medical expert, but he could tell there were two sets of wounds. Something had come out of him after he'd been impaled on the Queen's stinger.

"Puck!"

Se'gnare thought back to his kiande amedha chiva. It happened after he'd blooded himself, when the first stage of the hard meat had attacked for a second time. But weren't the effects of the hard meat nullified when it infected his kind? He didn't have the same type of insides that the pyode amedha had. So how had this happened?

"_Puck…_"

The Yautja looked into the large wound; it was a mass of florescent green blood. Gently he prodded himself, everything appeared to be intact. Well, everything except his stomach. The yellow blob had a huge whole ripped in it and it gradually spewed blood, stomach acid, and the bit meat he'd consumed before his trial. Thank Paya that his kind's stomachs were almost as tough, if not tougher, than their hides.

Picking up the medicomp he found a long needle and syringe looking device. Se'gnare pulled back the syringe part, pushed the needle in just above the wound, and shot himself with the numbing liquid. Five minutes later he was scowling at himself as he stapled the organ shut.

One of the reasons as to why the hard meats couldn't escape a Yautja host was because they couldn't escape their stomachs. They would grow, but as soon as they left the embryo state and clawed through the lining they came in with, they would be digested like any other piece of meat via his stomach acid. They couldn't come out the way they got in either, since his kind had a flap in their stomach that only allowed things to get in not out. The only way out was to go through his stomach, which at that stage in the kiande amedha's life would have been near impossible, even with his genetics. It simply never happened, at least until now.

Se'gnare stapled his numb chest together and began mixing a paste that would help cauterize his wounds. The blue substance would hurt, even with his chest and shoulder numb. He looked down at his stapled stomach. The Queen might have punctured his stomach with her tail during their tryst. That would explain how the hard meat escaped. With a valid conclusion in his mind Se'gnare rubbed the blue jelly like substance onto his chest.

For a moment he was glad that no one was there to hear the undistinguishable sound that came from his mouth. It was a roar he'd never heard before. Se'gnare had never used the stuff and now he knew why. The blue medicine was only used in last resort situations cause the shit hurt like kainde amedha thwei.

"Cetanu, mo h'chak!" he gasped for air. "And just think Se'gnare you got your back and shoulder yet to do."

Growling at his gallows humor, he applied the paste yet again to his skin, letting another roar fill the capsule. The other part of his gash was harder to repair, and hurt more since he had to twist his body in order to apply the paste. Paya, his afterlife better be worth it. It was an empty threat as he once again tried to relax the pain away. He hissed in anger. If it weren't for those Ooman's who'd taken the chive weapons he wouldn't be in this position. Then again he could say the same for the one Ooman female. Thanks to her, he didn't have the hard meat Queen's second set of jaws in his brain. He didn't even know her name.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

The words didn't sound right, but then again it was his first Ooman words, mimicked or not. He repeated the line until it sounded the way he remembered. Satisfied, Se'gnare looked down at his chest one more time; the wound had a hard black shell over it. Gently he touched the dark blue crust, it hurt but he wasn't bleeding anymore. Giving a quiet chatter to himself he scanned the controls. He hoped he wasn't too far away from the mother ship; otherwise he'd have to land on the Ooman's planet and send out a distress signal.

Piloting the small capsule he turned it around. Looming in front of him was the Ooman's moon, or rather the backside of it. Se'gnare turned on the thrusters and the capsule speed past the Ooman's moon. He was heading straight for the Ooman planet when he stopped the space craft. A small scan told him that there were no Yautja ships in the area, and he couldn't make it back to his planet. There wasn't enough full, it was too small a ship, and his nitrogen air supply would run out before he even left this galaxy.

Frustrated he set a course for the Ooman planet. What was its name? Ea'rath…or something like that. Doing a geographical scan of the planet he located the perfect spot to land. It was hot in that region, had a dense enough jungle, and in parts had little human activity. Cloaking the capsule he entered the Ea'rath's atmosphere, the change in gravity knocking the wind out of him.

Slowly, the ship and Se'gnare adjusted to the changes and began their flight to the small island. Scanning the island he ended up at the southern tip, circling it he found the perfect spot. There was one lone human settlement nearby, but the cave would do nicely. It was located high on the island's mountain side facing the sea. The island's thick jungle spewed over the opening, hiding it even more. Se'gnare thrilled, realizing he wouldn't have found it had he not done the scan.

Landing he noticed only one problem: the Ooman's. It seemed that there was a tiny Ooman structure located only a half mile from his cave. Se'gnare however, wasn't willing to give up such a great hot spot, and it was _hot_. Thank Paya for geothermal heat.

As he slowly got out of the ship he relished in the stuffy warm air. It was mostly oxygen, but it was better than outer space. Moving further into the cave gave him another surprise. Nitrogen, little bursts from the stone and rock. Smelling the mixed air he realized it was just the right combination for his lungs. This spot _was_ perfect. Happy for the first time since he woke, Se'gnare began assessing his new situation.

First he took a good look at his injuries. They were nasty; the flesh around the wounds was becoming a sickly black color. He would have to treat the infection as soon as possible. Se'gnare stripped himself of his hunter's gear minus his thermal netting, and prepared himself. He pulled out a different type of needle this time; it had a syrupy purple fluid in it. He hoped the antibiotics would work quickly. Next, he ripped off the hardened jelly that was on his chest, and tried to contain the roar. In his mind he though he did pretty well this time. But he was sure everything except Ooman's heard it when the jungle went silent.

Gently he checked his insides, his stomach looked fine from what he could tell, no bleeding at least. He made another batch of blue gunk and applied it. Even though this time he knew the pain, Se'gnare still let a low roar escape his throat.

"C'jit, that _hurts_…"

But he couldn't help but lift his mandibles in a classic Yautja smile. Se'gnare was alive, pain was nothing. Letting the jelly harden he went about exploring the U'sl-kwe capsule. His honor in death was indeed a great one. Se'gnare had not known his father would go to such lengths.

The capsule was filled with gear, which until now he'd had not noticed. Underneath his resting place there were two thermal net suits, five shruriken, two smart disks, two combi-sticks, one net gun, two sat-coms, a ceremonial dagger, a new self destruct device, and two full sets of plate armor. All of this surrounded a rather large box. Opening it he held his breath. His mask, with his clan's mark looked up at him. But that wasn't all, inside were two other special objects: Sfegi'are's first plasma canon and trophy. Item's given only to the first born son. Too bad his race couldn't cry. Se'gnare stood proud as he fixed the weapons and armor on to his body.

The new thermal netting was warm on his skin and for a moment it felt like his chiva had never happened, and that he was still a foolish unblooded warrior. Shrugging the though off he placed the mask onto his head, connecting the nitrogen air supply to it. He took a deep breath, it hurt, but he felt like things were finally getting back to normal. Se'gnare went thought the mask's optical and audio tracks. He replayed certain parts:

_She crouched down, the bag in her hand and pushed it towards him. His plasma canon was inside the bag. All the while she kept repeating: "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." She looked up at him, her image distorted by his inferred vision. He scanned her, physically she wasn't a threat, but neither was the elder human…_

His mandibles fast forward the track.

_The Ooman female stared down at him as he prepared her 'shield'. Taking the hard meat's skull off, Se'gnare looked for the right spot in its brain. She was curious; he could tell by the way she leaned in to get a better look at what he was doing. Quickly he stabbed the monster's brain and its tongue-like appendage reached out for her. The Ooman jumped, scared and surprised, she glared at him and uttered something in her language. She didn't look happy as he growled out a laugh._

Another click.

_He surveyed the tracks; none of the kiande amedha happened to be near the egg chamber. That was odd. Looking up he watched as the Ooman entered into the chamber. Se'gnare hissed at her stupidity. Didn't she know what the first stage hard meats did to her kind? Following her he watched as she pried at another pyode amedha that was attached to the wall. Curious he scanned the soft meat and his suspicion was correct. A hatched hard meat swam in the soft meat's chest, ready for its Z'skvy-de. He activated his targeting system and took aim, but she rounded on him. She was in distress over the doomed pyode amedha. Then the dying soft meat said something to her, and she raised the small burner in her hand. The tension climaxed and she shot the burner, ending the other soft meat's life. She dropped the weapon, turning to go past him. Se'gnare nodded his approval, not many would be so merciful._

Click.

_They had made it out and he stood there for a moment staring at her. She glazed up at him in a similar manor as if to say: "Yeah, I think were still alive." She'd fought the kiande amedha, killed one of her own, and saved his life. She was breathing hard her eyes fixated on him. Slowly he brought his hands to his face…_

Click.

"_Lex…they mustn't get to the surface…"_

Click.

"_The enemy of my enemy is my friend."_

"Lex…the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Se'gnare repeated the words perfectly. The dying pyode amedha had called her Lex before, so he guessed it was her name. She carried the mark of his clan, but not on her forehead where it belonged. He needed to find this human and thrilled at the thought. This would be a different type of hunt for him.

A hunt for his living trophy.

…

_Well got that out of my mind. Hope you like the second chapter. By the way, here are some translations:_

_El cazador trofeo de los hombres – The demon who makes trophies of men_

_Yautja – Predator (You know that ugly mother fucker from the movie)_

_Kiande Amedha – Hard meat_

_Chiva – Trial_

_Pyode Amedha – Soft Meat_

_Sfegi'are – Sort of Italian for gash._

_Se'gnare – Sort of Italian for scar._

_Thin-de le'hasuan 'aloun'myin-del bpi-de gka-de hasou-de Paya. M-di h'dlak, Se'gnare. – Learn the gifts of all sights, or finish in the dance of the fallen gods. No fear, Se'gnare._

_Thwei – Blood_

_Paya – Yautja Goddess_

_Cetanu – Yautja God of Death_

_Cetanu, mo __h'chak! – Cetanu, no mercy!_

_Puck! – Fuck!_

_C'jit! – Shit!_

_U'sl-kwe – Final Rest_

_Z'skvy-de – Birth of Kiande Amedha (chest-buster stage)_


	3. Shopping

_Chapter 3 – Shopping_

_Wow, I really like this story. Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in this story, except Lau Louis's Hunting Palace and Moi-ya Poi's dinner. Ehh…Enjoy._

…

It had taken two days for the straps to come in. One day for Lex to go all the way down to Lau Louis's Hunting Palace to place the order and a second day waiting for what she might think about getting to come in. On the third day, Alexia drove down to possibly pick up a holster for her alien weapon.

Driving down the steep hillside she passed Ramon's house. He was her cranky neighbor that most of the time shot first then told you to get off his lawn. The fifty year old man went missing a day prier, but from the amount of cops she'd passed ment they must have found him.

For the life of her she couldn't understand what went through men's minds when a woman asked about hunting equipment. She'd gone into town for a simple leg strap, that made her wait for three days, and the man insisted he know what it was going to be used for. Like she was inexperience. The owner would have never acted this way, being good friend with her and her deceased father, but this guy was new. Basically he pissed her off.

"I want it to hold a…"

She had to think for a moment. The weapon was a combination of many things. When fully open it was a spear, closed a club, halfway it became a type of pole or stick.

"…um, a combi-stick."

It sounded lame to her ears as well. The clerk just frowned at her.

"Combi-stick?"

"Um…yeah it's unique, real old too. It's, uh, for my grandfather."

The man gave her a funny look as if he read through her lie. Lucky for her he decided not to go into detail and went into the back. A few minutes later he returned with two packages. The first one he showed her she knew wouldn't work, but the second showed promise.

"I'll take the left one."

Another odd look and she was rung up and out the door. Safely in her car she opened the packaging. The material was a type of dull looking leather, with velcro straps. It fit perfectly to her calve but she realized that it wouldn't hold the 18 to 20 inch rod in place. If only she could shorten the stick, just a little bit…

Alexia pressed a button she hadn't touched before and the stick slid in on its self, becoming twice as wide and half as short. It fit perfectly in her leg holster. Smiling she started her jeep and looked at the time. Her mouth fell open. Apparently it had taken the noob an hour to finish with her transaction.

"Idiot salesman…"

The jeep roared to life as she pulled out of the parking space. There were two words she'd never thought to hear when in use for Hawaii, aka The Big Island: small and secluded. The town of Alohaekaunei was small, old fashioned, and secluded from the tourist hub-bubs that made up most the main island. It was also another one of the reasons why she stayed there.

Not much of anything ever happened.

Driving up to a dinner creatively called the Moi-ya Poi she felt it was time for some lunch and local gossip. The building was more like a shack then an actually dinner, being that you just walked up and sat down to eat. There was no air conditioning but it was the one place that offered the best sashimi in town. Getting her usual order she began to listen to the local banter.

"You know they found Ramon today, he was found stripped of flesh in his own yard."

"Ah, don't josh me Kale."

"I'm not joshing' ya, Lani. The poor guy was strung up while hunting something, police found his gun a few feet from his body!"

"Gezz, Kale do ya have to tell me this while I'm eating…besides there's no man on this Earth that can separate Ramon from good old Halulu."

Lex swallowed the rest of her meal, unsettled by the men's conversation. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why it sounded familiar.

"I tell ya Lani, it wasn't any man who did that to poor old Ramon. It was some kind of hunter, a predator, maybe a god's spirit…"

The sushi churned in her stomach and she quickly got up from her seat, heading for her car. The sickness she felt wasn't from her uncooked lunch. Nor was it from the gory conversation she'd just heard. What made her skin prickle with goose bumps was the fact that the man's words reminded her all too well of a time in a cold ancient structure, where the gods really did come to hunt.

Leaving the shack she planned to drive back to her house, then realized she'd have to pass by Ramon's place. She shook her head; maybe it was just some sick psycho on the loose. She laughed because she hopped to whatever god would listen it was just a man. An earth born being, be it a sick or mental one, and not some alien bent on safari in the jungles of Hawaii.

It was when Alexia passed Ramon's house, however, that she knew her fears were correct. She came to a complete stop as she watched the Alohaekaunei police lower her neighbor's bloody body to the ground. Stepping on the gas she rushed up the hill towards her home. Pulling into her drive way, the vehicle slid to a stop as she killed the motor and ran towards the trees.

Her lunch from earlier found its way onto her front lawn.

Lex's body was racking itself as she gave a final dry-heave, sweat ran down her skin and stung her eyes while she clutched onto the weapon strapped to her leg. What was going on? Looking up she surveyed the lush around her. The hum of the tropic eased her muscles a little but she was still tense. Standing straight she backed away from it, as if it suddenly became dangerous to be near her backyard jungle.

"Probably always has been dangerous. Right Lex? Remember what dad used to quote: "Lions, tigers, and bears…"

She held her breath as if expecting a phantom to materialize in front of her and say the last line. But nothing popped out. No alien with a mandible face or black skin. But Alexia couldn't say that the chirps and hissing noises that came naturally from the wild life gave her much comfort, either.

"Oh, my."

Lex finished the quote, but blood pounded in her ears as she slowly backed toward her jeep, eyes on the green forest. She couldn't stay here tonight, if not by her own deductions then certainly by Alohaekaunei's finest. Lex turned around, the jeep's door was shut and the windows were up. Fumbling for the keys she notices they sat in the ingestion. Closing her eyes her head dropped to the window. After a moment however, the hair on the back of Lex's neck began to rise. Lifting her head up she slowly opened her eyes.

Nothing was there, just the reflection of the jungle. She slid down to the ground her hand going to her folded up weapon, still facing the jeep. Nothing, there was no noise. The jungle; it was too quiet. Slowly she opened her mouth.

"Lions, tigers, and bears…"

There was a long pause and she almost left ouf a sigh of relief.

"_Oh, my._"

The jungle had answered her.

…

_Oooh yeah, that's creepy, isn't it? Next chapter will be an interesting reunion. After all Scar's dead in her mind._


	4. Hunting

_Chapter 4 – Hunting_

_Disclaimer: Read the first three. P.S. - I don't own this stuff!!! Anyway noticed and error and corrected/explained it in this chapter. (I give you brownie points if you can tell me what it is!!!) Anyway, Enjoy…_

…

Sounds of flesh being ripped and chewed penetrated the Hawaiian jungle. Teeth ripped into red raw meat as four clawed appendages held it in place. A strange hard tipped serpents tongue, with two little fangs lapped up the blood that pooled in the creature's mouth.

The Ooman he'd skinned earlier tasted tough and gammy. Part of the elder Ooman's skin had been fast dried, and turned into part of his new loin cloth. The rest of the Ooman's hide was still drying in the U'sl-kwe capsule. Unsatisfied, Se'gnare wiped the blood on his hands onto the local plant life. He had to remind himself that he was on a hunt already.

The first day he'd been on the planet was for surveillance and information hunting. One good thing was he only found two Ooman structures that could cause him any real threat. But Oomans were the least of his troubles at this point. In that time, Se'gnare had also gone over his capsule's data banks. The pod had malfunctioned somehow when it was ejected from the mother ship. Either that or someone had screwed up, big time. The controls were set to hyperbolic sleep for one Yautja month (a year in human time) and _then_ the capsule would carry out its funeral duties. It made no sense. Was his father really so desperate for him not to meet Cetanu?

He wouldn't know till he sent out a distress signal and got a reply, but he wasn't about to do that just yet…

The second day, he'd visited the closest Ooman domain. There, he had met a rather hostile Ooman male who had tried to pepper his hide with its barrel burner. The third day had him sitting comfortably, eating, and admiring his new 'clothes'.

Of course, his trophies and meal were earned; meaning the elder Ooman did get one good shot in. Placing a hand over the hole in his arm, he growled in annoyance. For a moment, Se'gnare wondered what it was with him battling with unworthy old Oomans. But the Ooman did fight rather aggressively. Should he have taken the skull? Se'gnare weighed the options and decided to head back to the strung up body.

Se'gnare made it to the dead Ooman's structure in no time. Unfortunately, just as he was about to cut the rotting carcass down and take the skull, a piercing sound vibrated through his mask. It was nasty, whining and whirring. Looking out towards the road Se'gnare could see the bright red of the Ooman's battle vehicles. Blood rushed to his head at the thought of an upcoming battle, but his mind reprimanded him. He had already strayed from his primary hunt once now.

Disappointed and frustrated he activated the cloaking systems on his suit, turning into the scenery. Se'gnare stalked away from his kill, which he decided to leave after all, and went up towards the other Ooman structure.

Cautious, he left the lush of the jungle and entered into the wide expanse of what the Ooman's referred to as a la'wan. Chattering to himself, he wondered what the point of it was. The Ooman's fortress was unguarded, with little to camouflage it, but then again most drone Ooman structures were like this. Still looks can be deceiving, and its always better to be careful.

Entering the Ooman's domain was a relatively easy task, even for his massive form, but something was odd. Se'gnare shivered in his thermal netting; inside it was freezing. It seemed this Ooman liked the cold. He hated the cold: period. Yautja were in the most basic of terms, coldblooded, and that wasn't just a pun as to how they kill. This cold, however, was just a minor annoyance compared to his past experience with the temperature.

Without his thermal netting he would have froze within hours during his kiande amedha chiva. Looking down at his hands, he could still see the faint traces of old frostbite from the trial. Scanning the area around him, Se'gnare's mind went back to another place in time:

…

_He was getting ready for his first hard meat trial. The excitement had been building in his chest since he'd awoken from the hibernation pods. Se'gnare watched as two other Yautja prepared for battle. The biggest of the three of them, Keltik, was busy strapping on his shoulder armor. Tagli'are the smallest, yet more ornate, fiddled with his sat-com. Se'gnare didn't really know them and it was his first hunt with either. _

…

_When they arrived on the planet, he didn't think the climate was going to be so harsh. But the biting cold tried to freeze his blood and skin. Se'gnare didn't let it show how much the cold truly bothered him, however, Keltik did shiver once. The temperature did eventually become bearable, with the first fight against a group of Oomans._

_…_

_He shivered, but it was only because he had taken off his mask and his face wasn't used to the nip in the air. She looked up at him with a mixture of wonder and terror in her eyes. Se'gnare roared, frightening her just a bit. But she didn't run, didn't scream. She was calm and stood her ground. For that he decided to blood her. She'd earned the mark, as he'd earned his. Se'gnare was impressed, she'd only flinched once. Her eyes had shown something in them then: honor, pride, respect. He nodded in return, noticing briefly the surge of heat to her face._

_…_

Se'gnare came back to his senses when he heard an Ooman vehicle pull into the vicinity. Quickly he left the structure, turned on his cloaking device, and waited in the jungle. He picked up on the female Ooman's pheromones first, since she'd moved so fast to get away from the transport vehicle. She stopped in front of him, but a large piece of greenery cut of his view of her face. Her smell was pleasant and erotic; somehow it stirred his memories once more. Then she heaved what was in her stomach onto the ground and all he could think about was closing his scent glands. Some of it even managed to land on his foot.

Shaking the foul substance off, he looked up the same time she did. Se'gnare's blood stirred, his breathing stopped, and his heart pounded. For a moment, he wondered if there was another hard meat in his body. Thoughts swirled in his head and he was confused. Surely he wasn't seeing things right, nothing was this easy.

His prey, his trophy, his Lex stood no more than two feet in front of him.

Not even three day's on the Ooman's planet and he'd found her. Just like that! To think he was willing to go back to that frigid kiande amedha cavern to find her. He growled at the though.

Se'gnare watched as Lex backed away from him. He had a feeling that she knew something was there. A rumble of pleasure at this though filtered through his mask. The Ooman tensed as she back towards her vehicle. It seemed like her eyes were trained on his spot. Se'gnare carefully glanced down at his body. His optical distortion camouflage was working fine.

"Probably always has been dangerous. Right Lex? Remember what dad said: Lions, tigers, and bears…"

It was his turn to tense. Se'gnare hadn't expected her to speak. Automatically he began to record the situation. As he pressed the buttons in his helmet they made small whirs and chirps. He only hoped she didn't hear them.

"Oh, my."

Se'gnare watched as she slowly backed towards her jeep. She seemed less tense, but came back full force when she couldn't access entrance into the transport vehicle. Slowly he moved from his position in the jungle and came to stand on the edge of her la'wan. The female's head lifted from its spot of the vehicles port hole.

His sensors indicated she wasn't breathing right and that her heart rate had sped up. Had he been found out? For the first moment in the Yautja's life he felt a stab of panic and suddenly felt unprepared. How does one go about capturing a live trophy? Se'gnare's attention turned back to the Ooman as she descended into a crouch, clutching her leg.

"Lions, tigers, and bears…"

She was in a fighting stance. Suddenly Se'gnare wasn't worried. He was Yautja; he would handle this fight as he would any other. He flicked his upper mandible and played back one of his recordings.

"Oh, my."

…

_Next chapter will be the big fight scene. Ohh, and then something…more. Muhahahaha!_


	5. Fighting

_Chapter 5 – Fighting_

_I want to thank all the reviewers that have been following this story so far! Your reviews have been a good incentive. Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, nor do I make any money from it. Damn. Oh, well. Enjoy..._

…

Two suns beat down on the Yautja as it ran through the data on its sat-com. Just a day ago it had received a transmission from an U'sl-kwe capsule. The occupant had stopped the self-destruct which meant the honored warrior was still alive. As the Arbitrator, it was his job to find this Yautja and bring him back.

This case was especially unique, since the capsule was located on a planet were an entire battleship had fallen. His brother Ze'ev, another Arbitrator, had left for the planet and had died in battle not too long ago searching for the remains. Something had felt wrong about the whole mission. Ca'dfan went over the information, again.

It was almost routine: three hunters were to participate in their kiande amedha chiva, all three died. The one was brought on board the ship and given an honorable discharge. Then things went wiry. There was a battle on the ship and it crashed to the planet. At that time, Ze'ev received the distress signal. He left to clean up the mess and report on what had happened, but he never returned to his ship. Days later Ca'dfan was on that said ship going through files trying to figure out what could have killed his brother.

Growling he realized there was nothing useful in the ships computer. He would have to make a trip to the planet. As he packed the ship with armor and supplies, Ca'dfan prepared to find the lone survivor of the destruction. Slipping into the hibernation pod, the elder Yautja could only hope the individual had the answers he needed.

The passenger peacefully slept while the ship rocketed towards its destination in a backwater galaxy.

…

They were both still, neither made a move. One was in too much shock to do much of anything at that point. The invisible other was simply addressing the situation till his companion made a move.

---

Lex was crouched, her knuckles white as she gripped the combi-stick. Her mind went over all the possibilities of there being another alien life form behind her. She thought back to that cold night in October. Yeah, there'd be more and it was just her luck she'd found another. The scar on her cheek burned intensely, alerting her mind to its presence.

Slowly she twisted her body, allowing whatever was behind her to clearly see the mark on her cheek. Whether it recognized the symbol or not, she could only guess. She hoped that her plan worked and that she didn't have to fight her new found enemy. But then again, when were things that simple?

With her right hand she pulled the spear from its place in the holster. Standing up she made sure the weapon was hidden, slid just under her shirt. Alexia now faced the jungle, and she could see a slight blur in the scenery just a head of her. Its outline was huge and bulky, so she knew it wasn't one of those black serpent beasts. What scared her was she could barely see it, and briefly she wondered how long it had been watching her. She felt her stomach churn again, not ready for the encounter.

Her new friend decided to make the first move.

---

Se'gnare just stood with his fists clenched, claws digging into his skin. The sight of her made him want to reach out. But he stood his ground, not yet ready for battle.

His eyes went to the white scar on her cheek. It was a stupid idea to put the mark there. He could have easily just scarring her forehead and associated her as a member of the clan, a simple blooded warrior. But by scarring her cheek he'd bound her to him as a hunter's trophy.

Yautja took this as a serious challenge, and treated it with the upmost honor. Keeping a living trophy was the hardest chiva, because you had to keep your trophy alive. The longer a living trophy lived the more honors a warrior received. Yautja couldn't challenge a living trophy without the owner's permission, so it ensured (to an extent) some level of safety among his own kind. No Yautja would risk dishonor to steal another's trophy, living or dead.

Se'gnare realized he'd been selfish to brand her thus, because living trophies, like the dead ones went with its owner. So wherever he went she would have to go; whether it was another planet, battle, or…bed.

He closed his eyes and heard her shift. Opening them, he watched her stand straight. It occurred to him that she resembled a female Yautja, though small and lacked his kind's usual traits. But the body structure was the same: a lithe athletic body with a slight muscular frame, two chest glands full and ripe, and a scent that was slowly pulling him towards her.

Without thinking his body stepped forward.

---

Keeping her eyes low, Lex didn't move when the creature stepped towards her. She didn't move when it stopped just a few feet from her. She didn't even move when it turned off whatever was camouflaging it. But she did move when a dark reptilian skinned hand went to reach for her. Not bothering to look at its face, Lex jumped from the Predator's grasped and released the spear.

A few clicks and then a rumble filtered out from her enemy. She knew that sound, it was laughing at her. The giant probably thought her a joke. A little human taking on his giant alien butt made her laugh as well, only hysterically.

Alexia rounded on the creature as he turned with her. The alien moved then, quick and without warning, and tried to grasp at her midsection. Dodging, she side stepped the beast every time it reached out. She had almost forgotten how agile these creatures were. Lex heard it growl again as it went to tackle her. Breathing hard, her arm brought the spear up. It felt like slow motion as she stabbed the creature's arm. Quickly, she rolled away from it.

The alien roared, registering the pain with its hand clasped over the wound. Lex smiled at the sight of florescent blood, and for the first time since the battle started, she studied the creature before her. Gripping the spear tighter, her eyes scanned the warrior. He wore the simplest of armor, had no trophies to adorn him, and no visible weapons. That was strange. But what really freaked her out was the mask.

The scar on the warrior's helmet was eerily familiar. She knew the symbol, knew that it was the same as her own, and she knew that there was a whole ship full of predators with the same scar. But for some reason she felt as if she knew this warrior. Her moment of nostalgia was broken, however, when the hunter in question charged. But Lex's mind could only think of one thing: Scar.

---

Se'gnare removed the camouflage in an odd attempt at peace. But it had backfired and she took it as a sign of challenge. He couldn't contain the amusement he was getting from this battle, especially since she'd somehow acquired a combi-stick. So she wanted to fight? Fine.

He lunged at her but her small body managed to dodge him. Mindful of the spear he leaped at her again, each time she slipped through his grasp. Nimble, that's how she fought. A growl escaped his throat; he was truly enjoying this little game. He let his guard down as he went to tackle her, a bad move on his part.

Se'gnare realized the little cat and mouse game ended when the combi-stick sliced though his good arm's shoulder. Now both his arms were bleeding. Enraged he glared over at his prey. He should just kill her, take her skull, and be done with it.

Simple.

Easy.

But that wouldn't do, would it? This had to be a test on his part. His muscles flexed, took in a chest full of air, and charged. She seen it coming but was frozen to her spot. As a last minute attempt at defense she raised the spear. Se'gnare felt it go through his shoulder, but that didn't stop him as his body slammed into hers.

The force knocked the female to the ground; he fell with her. The combi-stick embedded itself in the ground next to her head as his body slid down the shaft. On his knees, one hand grasped the weapon as his other arm held his body above the ground and girl. Pushing the switch the weapon retracted. He tried to suffocate the roar as pain seared his shoulder.

Tossing the weapon aside he placed his hand on the ground next to the Ooman's head. She'd been knocked unconscious. Slowly he lowered his masked face to hers, getting an up close view for the first time. The inferred did nothing for him, and the mask whirred to life. It changed over to the bio-scanner so he could see clearer. Se'gnare made a silly face behind his mask, she was …ugly.

Ugly by Yautja standards, at least. His Ooman female had no mandibles, her hair was unplated, and her forehead was much too small. His finger pulled one of her mouth coverings back. The teeth were a plus, though they didn't look all that sharp. His claw traced from her jaw down to the front of her tunic and stopped. The Ooman shivered at his touch and he pulled his hand away as if burned.

Se'gnare sat back on his heels and looked down at his new trophy. She was alive so his honor was in tack. Curious, his arm with the burner wound reached out and smoothed over her scar with his thumb. Her skin was warm to his touch, heating his ectothermic skin. Suddenly he had an urge to smell her, and not within the confines of his helmet.

Reaching up his hand went for the air tube that connected to his mask. But that annoying sound of whining from earlier halted his movements. Quickly he picked up the unconscious Lex and her weapon. Not bothering with the camouflage, he slung her over his good shoulder and took off.

The only thing left from their battle was some scuffed up dirt and the dim glow of florescent blood.

…

_Heh, play fighting. Oh, hears a spoiler: the next chapter is titled Kissing. Oh and by the way, I may have to raise the rating on this flick, since it's going to head south fast._


	6. Kissing

_Chapter 6 – Kissing_

_Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, or the mention of AVPR, nor any of the predator or alien franchise. I like it when things come full circle, don't you? Chapter rating is going to change after this, sorry. I really had intentions to keep this a T rating, but blood, gore, and romance – you know? Anyway, enjoy…_

…

A young Yautja walked into the small chamber. The seemingly dead body lay still on the counter. A red glow from the words on the funeral table's side gave a sinister light to the room. Just behind the fallen warrior was a large window, looking out he could see the planet where the great kiande amedha chiva had taken place.

He made a sound that was equivalent to a human whistle, thinking back to his own blooding. To think all three had perished; all but a lone Ooman female. He recalled her being blooded, but whoever's living trophy she was wouldn't have bothered her. All three warriors were dead, and the duty of a living trophy dies with the owner. She could have come with them, but no one offered, and she stayed on the planet.

Looking down at his comrade's body, he thanked Paya for his life and to have survived his own trial. Paying his respects he went to turn to the controls when he noticed the thwei. It was a small trail of florescent green. The young hunter's body moved to follow it, and stopped when he approached an open grate. Confused, he looked inside.

Something jumped out at him. It was roughly the size of a small dog and it appeared in the form of a Yautja suckling. He was pushed back toward the controls with his attacker ripping at his chest. He screamed in agony as the claws dug deep.

Turning himself over, he slammed the creature into the control panel, the buttons lighting up in a florescent red. The monster on his chest pushed him off, and as he stumbled back it lunged for his throat. The young Yautja dodged the attack, turned around, and got a good view of his attacker.

What he saw froze his blood. The thing jumped at his face and for his life he blocked the attack, catching the new breed of alien in his arms. The thing's claws were pinned to its side, along with its spiny tail. The creatures face held no eyes as the young blooded warrior gave it a once over.

A deadly mistake on his part.

The monster opened its mouth and a second set of jaws passed into his skull, brain, and the back of his head. Florescent blood splattered the control panel, the Yautja's arms fell limp, and the Predalien jumped from its gasp and stalked to its previous hiding spot. The young hunter's limp body slowly fell backwards, his head hit the eject button as lifeless eyes stared outward, and the capsule with Scar's body inside escaped the doomed ship.

…

The back of her head was throbbing, she had a terrible taste in her mouth, and there was a agonizing ache in her limbs. The cut on her leg from a couple days ago sent ripples of pain through her body. To sum her condition up in one sentence: she felt like shit warmed over. Warmed, because she was hot as hell. Sweat soaked her shirt and pants; it did nothing to cool her down.

Bleary, she cracked her eyes open. It was dark, but there was a faint red light that luminated the cave. Her surroundings reminded her of a steam room, as the hot air slowly puffed out from the rocks. No wonder she was so hot. Mindful of her surrounding, Alexia lifted her head off the ground; pushing to sit up. The world spun as if on a top and her stomach threatened another dry heave. Lex bit her lip to stop the sudden urge to vomit, but quickly undid her actions when blood spilled into her mouth. Not thinking she swallowed the coppery tang and lifted a hand to her teeth.

Sharp, pointed edges met her fingertips. Surprised, she felt her mouth. All of her teeth had sharp points to them, as if they'd been filed. Now her lip throbbed in pain as Lex's mind tried to figure out what was going on. Her mind jumped to earlier events: the Predator. He was the one who must have brung her to this humid hellhole. The hunter with the familiar mask and trophy-less body.

Alexia blushed, picturing the creature in a way that should have disgusted her. His body had been a dark green or blue, with a lighter cream color on his belly. There was a strange pattern on him, slightly concealed by the netting he wore, and he was covered in a thin layer of moisture. The armor he wore was light; a mix of gorgets, spaulders, tassets, and greaves. But the most embarrassing part: he was only wearing but a small loin cloth made from some animal skin and a bit of plate armor. It was different from what she last saw Scar wear, or any of the Predators for that matter. Her blush returned.

She laughed at herself. Surely, when one starts to think of an alien who hunted her own kind as sexy, the thinker should get laid - and soon. Lex frown, it had been a while for her. At least three years. Sobering up, she shook the thoughts out of her head. This was no time to think about her nonexistent sex life.

Lex let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. Slowly she went to stand up, but two hands grabbed her shoulders from behind and forced her back down. Her scream …silent, as a mouth encompassed it.

---

Arriving at the cave, Se'gnare gently laid his trophy on the warm rock floor. She was sweaty and a bit bruised but other than that she appeared to be fine. Overjoyed he went to his capsule and fetched a medicomp. He was surprised the Ooman didn't wake up when he cauterized his wounds, since despite his efforts he still screamed in pain.

This led Se'gnare to wonder if he did damage her worst then he previously thought. But a quick bio-scan told him her head was fine. Worry, what an odd emotion. Like panic, it was not one his kind felt often. Even though he trusted his masks findings, Se'gnare found himself removing his face armor.

Testing the air, he took a deep breath. The scent glands located above and around his mouth were abruptly filled with his female's pheromones. He almost choked on the strong scent. After a fit of coughing, his mind realized she'd been sweating perversely. Since her body was lying still in one spot the scent collected there and threatened to overwhelm him. Immediately he left the cavern.

Straight oxygen hit his lungs and threatened his life. But at least it didn't make his lower region flare with need. Se'gnare brought a hand to his face, his mandibles wrapping around the appendage, pressing his skin to his teeth. Even on his hand he smelled the female.

Heading back inside as not to suffocate from the poisonous air, he retrieved his medicomp once more. The shimmering pink fluid inside would, for a span of time, close his scent glands. The substance was mainly used for battle purposes and to help with the hunt, but it there was no harm in using it in the manner which he wished.

Closing his eyes he sprayed the substance on his face; it gave him a blushing appearance. As it worked he could no longer scent his smell, the cave, or his captive. Pleased, he went over to the unconscious girl. He let out a few chirps appraising her form. A fine trophy, indeed. But memory of her teeth gnawed at the back of his mind.

Se'gnare picked up his medicomp and pulled out a small unused silver claw file. But he didn't have mind to sharpen his dagger-like fingers. For three hours he sat with the Ooman's head in his lap, filing down each of her teeth, even the hard to reach ones, so that her mouth in an odd way resembled his when her lips were pulled back.

The Ooman's mouth was filled with the filings and he didn't want her to swallow the shaved bits of enamel. So he decided to do something rather rash. His tongue lapped around his mouth, producing thick saliva, his body's musk. He brought his face to hers with his mandibles he pulled back her mouth flaps as his thorny serpents tongue pried her teeth apart. Slowly the musk dripped into her mouth; tongue swirling the liquid as it made a paste with the enamel.

With his tongue he picked the ball of white goo out of her mouth, released her lips, and spit the nasty substance into a corner of the cave. Se'gnare was glad then that he had nothing to smell. Pulling his head back, he was fully aware that what he'd done was a rather intimate gesture. But she was his trophy, and he could do what he pleased. It unsettled him though, knowing he only needed to rub his teeth with hers to complete the start of the mating ritual.

Abruptly he got up, not really trusting himself with her in his arms. The Yautja walked over towards his capsule and plucked up the sheathed spear. A dim green coated half of it. He smiled, his mandibles raised. The Ooman fought well. Se'gnare released the weapon, having it spring to full length. It was then that he notice it was no ordinary combi-stick. It was crafted from hard meat bone and buffed to a metallic shine. There were beads and ornaments, a small skull or two, hanging from the length of plated rope spun from Yautja hair. An intricate design ran across the handle, telling a story of how the warrior received such a finely made weapon.

This was his father's combi-stick or rather his Naginata. A weapon few of his kind seldom see, let alone get to hold. His head turned, slick plates of hair moving with the motion, as he spied the sleeping Ooman. How could she have acquired this weapon? Did she fight his father? As laughable as it sounded to him, did she win?

Sharp and intelligent eyes went back to the lightweight weapon in his hands. They stared at it as if the dangerous object held the secrets of the universe. Confused, he set it down carefully. Se'gnare sighed and let out a small angry hiss.

He walked over to the far wall, just behind the female, and sat down. Se'gnare realized that he was tired, so much had happened. Too little was unknown. The heat and mixed air made his eyes heavy. He fought it, but his body drifted into sleep. When he woke it was to the scent a female. She was in heat. He could hear her laughter filling the cave. His eyes sought out her bright orange and red form amongst the yellows, blues and greens of their warm surroundings.

His mind clouded as his body stirred at the smell. Mentally he cursed himself for not spraying himself with the scent neutralizer before falling asleep. Se'gnare couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Weren't his kind immune to all but a female Yautja's musk? Then again, all he knew of his kind's females were the memories of his time spent in his mother's tribe. He'd left before he was old enough to feel the effects of a mate's heat. It wasn't until he was blooded that he could fight for a female, anyway. He was a virgin in such matters, body and mind. Mentally he told himself to keep control, but his body wouldn't listen. He sat up, mere inches from the Ooman, though he tried to stay still his body jerked towards her.

_Fight this instinct, Se'gnare, you have your pride._ His mind tried.

_Fight, and prove yourself a worthy, hornorable mate._ His mind failed.

The female Ooman let out a breath and he picked up on it instantly. His musk was on her mouth, her scent on his body, there was a tang of blood in the air, and her heat perfumed the mixture making it intoxicating.

Se'gnare's mind finally fled his body as he pounced on his unknowing prey.

…

_Heh…cliffy. I thank you for sticking with this story, and sorry for those who won't and or can't read M rated chapters. T_T Damn, anybody else feel hot? :D _


	7. Tempting

_Chapter 7 – Tempting_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Well something hot, something heavy, yet not nearly as satisfying. Oh, I wanted to thank all my reviewers again, you guys are the best! A special thanks to blu kat, cause I couldn't reply to your wonderful comments. Anyway, Enjoy…_

…

Letting his instincts take over, Se'gnare's hands held her down as his mouth pushed onto hers, mandibles locked around her face as his teeth tried to rub her own. What little sense of mind he had left was telling him that she'd fight; make him prove his worth. He understood his position. There were no trophies to sway her judgment and his unpracticed hands spoke volumes.

Se'gnare's knees clamped around her head as best he could, but she still tried to jerk away from him. Her scent was driving him mad. Still he held on to his Ooman, determined to complete the ritual which he'd started earlier.

His mouth began to produce the musk, which he hoped would calm her. But her hands came up and Se'gnare was forced to grab them. Using his head to keep hers still, he allowed his tongue to snake around her mouth. The flaps were tightly shut, but his tongue was eager to taste her again. Prying open the flaps he rubbed his sharp teeth with her own.

Something changed in the female's behavior then. Her body stopped thrashing and her teeth parted. Confused he wondered what she was doing. To his shock a soft textured appendage came from the Ooman's crevice and slid along his own. A jolt of fresh blood drained southward, and he became slightly dizzy from the pleasure.

Se'gnare had won his female, his Lex.

---

She tried to fight as best she could, but the beasts claws were digging painfully into her shoulders. The alien's mouth was worse. Lex felt the pricks of blood on either side of her face. Two sharp pains just below each ear and under both sides of her jaw; its mandibles or face-crab extensions were clamped down tight.

The worst part was yet to come, for she felt something slide over her lips. It was like someone had passed a leathery slimy fork over her mouth. The fork, which she guessed was the hunter's tongue, pried opened her bruised lips. Lex tried to keep them shut but the sharp points on the aliens tongue scratched, adding to her more cuts to her soft mouth.

A slime or very thick spit, nasty to taste, dripped into her mouth. It tasted like spoiled meat and something otherworldly. The smell of it seemed to calm her, however, and cleared her mind to think. Lex dumbly remembered she had hands and brought them up to pull off her attacker's face. In a flash he'd caught them, pinning each down on either side of his legs.

Alexia thought her situation was becoming hopeless as she tried to jerk her head out from the predator. She was stuck; his knees keeping her head straight, its face attached as it pushed hers into the floor. The only way out of this situation was to pry the monster's head from her own. But how could she do that?

There was a rumble, or maybe it sounded like a purr, that sent a shiver all the way to her feet as the hunter's sharp teeth rubbed against hers. Lex's toes curled in their shoes. Then she stilled remembering an obvious fact. Alexia had legs, strong calves, powerful hips, nimble feet, and there was a trick her mother had taught her long ago when she'd been on a yoga obsession. Lex kicked off her shoes, glad she hadn't worn socks, and lifted her knees up to her chest.

The alien was busy rubbing it's fangs along her newly sharpened chompers, when she parted them. It was a trick in order for him not to notice her slight body shift. As much as it grossed Lex to do it, her tongue slid out to caress his own. It was like licking the back of a frog with no lips; all slimy and smooth.

But disturbingly enough was the fact that it wasn't that bad. Lex had kissed plenty of men before and was shocked, disgusted, and surprised to find out he was pretty good at it. There was a pleasant rumble from her captor and she felt him ease his segmented jaws on her face.

Time to act.

Alexia's feet came up quick to her head. Her feet planted themselves on either side of the predator's jaw. Lex's toes curled under his face before he could register the feeling, and her strong lower body pulled his up, forward, and over. As the predator was ripped from her face, Lex felt the sharp pain as the tusks on its mandibles sliced at her skin. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd have four scars from the incident.

Throughout the whole experience she'd kept her eyes shut, but they opened as she watched the alien fly over and off of her to land on his back a few paces from her feet. Lex scrambled to get up, furiously wiping at her face, and watched as the hunter's stunned expression turn sour. She made a break for the dim red light at the end of the tunnel and laughing at the irony of the bad joke. Her body only got so far before a clawed hand grabbed her sore leg.

Pain from her previous wound, and his tightening grip made her cry out. Tripped, Lex fell to the floor just as she got glance of her combi-stick. Fingers tried to reach for it as her body stretched. The hunter had her other leg now, Alexia panicked. Grabbing for anything, her hands knocked over some odd oval shaped boxes.

Latching on to two of the objects that fell from an open box, Lex was flipped over onto her back. Struggling only made the alien more aggressive though, as it slowly crawled up her body. The hunter's golden eyes had a red glimmer to them, and its tusks shown sinister in the dim light. The alien had her legs pinned down with its own; the hunter's groin dug into her thigh. A dark reptilian skinned hand worked up from her belly and under her shirt, unperturbed from her skittish jerks.

Frustrated, scared shit-less, and shockingly aroused Lex pulled back the needle in her hand and brought it down on the alien's arm. The face of her attacker opened up as it let out a defining roar. But she pulled the needle out and slammed it down again on the left side of the hunter's chest. The hunter's good hand, because the other on her chest went strangely limp, came up to grasp her arm only to slam and pin it to the floor.

Lex was quick, however, and with her other hand brought up what appeared to be a spray bottle. Using it like a can of mace, Alexia sprayed her attacker's eyes, the pink fluid dousing his features in a rosy glow. Her triumph was short lived, for whatever was in the needle began to work, and the Predator's numb body slowly fell onto her own.

The creature's hard body was fully pressed against her own, and its face right next to hers. Struggling she tried to push the dead weight off of her, but he hunter's eyes were closed, it's breathing regular.

The alien was asleep and all Lex could do was let out a burst of hysterical laughter.

…

_Now I did it… Before these to really get serious I want Lex to know who her alien friend is, so deal with it. Next chapter's called learning._


	8. Learning

_Chapter 8 – Learning_

_Disclaimer: I don't own AVP, Predator or Aliens. Wow, eighth chapter. Only a few more to go, so keep reading. Enjoy…_

…

Se'gnare's mind was returning to consciousness, the paresthesia starting to wear off. He scented the air and could smell nothing. Dazed, the world slowly came back into perspective. He was on his back with his feet and hands tied; a splitting headache and terrible pain in his loins told him what happened.

Se'gnare had failed at his first mating.

Growling, his mind remembered the fight. Lex had tossed him like a rock, ran to escape, and jabbed him with enough numbing fluid to knock him out. His eyes stung and he couldn't smell his or her scent. The hunter guessed she'd sprayed his face with enough scent neutralizers to actually kick him out of rut. That wasn't easy, and _terribly_ painful to the lower parts of his body.

Slowly Se'gnare tried to lift his head, but it was to no avail. The infrared colors in the cave swirled together. Flexing his right arm, he noted the stiffness, glad there was no permanent damage and that he could still use it. His Lex was not in the cave, it didn't take much to figure that out, though he wondered how she got away.

Se'gnare tested the hide tied around his hands. With a quick, strong jerk he was free. His feet followed with the help of his Ki'cti-pa. Sitting up was a painful challenge even though most of his body was still numb; he looked around. The cave was doing its job in providing him with a suitable atmosphere and his pod was where he last parked it. Se'gnare's thoughts were surprisingly clear.

"_Mercy_… She let me live and didn't take the capsule. I wonder why?"

The most obvious reason was she was Ooman and wouldn't know how to operate such advanced technologies. But, then again she'd taken him down with the tools of his trade. So who knows?

"Enough."

Se'gnare returned his thoughts back on himself. He would have to get to his ship, put on his mask, and go hunt his Lex down once again. Any other hunter or sportsman would be unhappy at the prospect of chasing after game that they'd already captured. They would be pissed that it got away in the first place, right? Not for him. Se'gnare was looking forward to this hunt more then he'd looked forward to his kiande amedha chiva.

Of course saying and doing were two different things. The parts of his body that weren't numb anymore were now stiff from the over dose. He was having trouble with his balance, but managed not to fall. His human really did a number on his hide.

Once on his feet Se'gnare used the heated rock wall as a support and made his way over to his capsule. His father's staff was gone, but he expected that. There was no need for weapons on this hunt, though he knew she's use hers. A couple pieces of armor and his camouflage would work. Se'gnare made sure his mask was in place and the air filter on.

As much fun as it was, he didn't want a repeat of his failed mating ritual. He was ashamed he'd done it in a way. His Lex didn't know about his kind, save for what she'd seen in the pyramid, and she couldn't speak his language. He wondered if she knew that she was his living trophy.

There were so many questions to be answered and he'd find them. But there was one nagging thought in the back of his mind. Se'gnare couldn't shake the feeling as he ran a systems check on his equipment and body. All too soon he was ready to leave.

At the mouth of the cave he could see fresh heat signatures. Then it hit him: Didn't his Lex know who he was?

…

It felt like she was being crushed. A good two to three hundred pound alien was snoring away on top of her and she was turning into a pancake. Alexia was having trouble breathing, but that didn't stop her from lifting the brute and inching her way out from under him. Breaks were mandatory at this point, even though she wanted out of the situation now.

"What a joke."

At first she'd been hysterical: laughing, crying, cursing, and even apologized if he would just remove himself from her person. With all her time spent trying to push the creature off she'd gotten an up close view of his ugly face. Everything about this predator reminded her of Scar. The way his brow slanted in giving him a harsh look, an unforgiving jaw line with mandibles crossed together, a patterned body and head that was a mixture of dark greens, blues, and browns.

Everything.

She supposed that was why she didn't kill the beast when she did manage to finally slip out from under him. She felt numb as she tried to stand; his weight had its effects on her after all. After rolling his body she would tie him up, though she had a feeling it wouldn't do much. Putting on her shoes she went looking for some sort of rope and crawled over to the odd looking space craft. Alexia picked up her combi-stick, retracted it, and put it back in its holster.

There was a strange sort of box in the ship that was covered in red florescent markings. She looked back at her predator; he hadn't moved. Lex peered into the box and wish she hadn't. Inside was the stripped flesh of her neighbor, Ramon. Lex felt her dark skin go white as all the blood drained from her face.

It was upsetting but she picked up the dead man's skin and used it to tie up her captive. Alexia itched for a sink, hot water, a bar of soap, and a good hour to get her hands clean. She wasted no more time in leaving the cave.

Foliage streamed over the side but she'd dealt with worse. Nine seasons on the ice, plus numerous rock climbing trips had prepared her for this. Lex cut off strips from her shirt and wrapped them around her hands; otherwise the volcanic rock would cut them to ribbons. She started her climb.

Reaching the top and rolling onto the dirt gave her an accomplishment she'd never expected. There was something about the danger of the situation that always gave her a rush. Getting up and dusting off her ripped and blood covered pants she made her way for home.

Home, where her spear and shield and gun were.

Alexia smiled at the prospect, but frowned afterwards. She should have just killed the creature when she had the chance. Now it would come after her. Now she'd have to fight it again. Lex thought back to her first battle and grimaced.

There were two reasons why she let the creature live, both more asinine then the other. One: she felt that on some level she was one of them and they seemed to employ some form of honor system, for which she would not break. Of course that could be a load of bull. Two: she couldn't kill this Predator because he reminded her too much of Scar. Another load of bull; Lex had seen him die.

Lex tried to push her headache away and concentrate on where she was. It didn't take her long to realize she was only a half-mile from Ramon's place and a good mile away from her own household. Disturbed, she looked back at where she came from.

It hadn't taken her long to reach her house but it did take some time to slip in with the police cruiser in the driveway. Making sure she wasn't caught, it didn't take much time to get the things she needed from her basement. Alexia figured she'd only have been gone a day, but her mind puzzled over the police car. Why were they here?

"FREEZE! Hand in the air!"

She did as she was told setting down the odd assortment of alien and human weapons. Turning around she faced the man. A cop in his mid thirties stood with his gun pointed at her. His eyes were brown like his hair and he had a little pudgy belly. Lex could have cried; he was human.

"M-Miss Woods? Is that you?"

Alexia smiled and gave a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, her easy came too early as two long sharp steel blades protruded from the now very pale cop. Blood gushed from the two wounds and pooled onto her wood floor. Briefly she noted there would be a stain if it wasn't cleaned up right away.

The officer's hand went limp and his gun fell to the floor, his body soon followed. The knifes appeared to be floating till they were lifted and the rest of the Predator was revealed. Lex wanted to run in every direction at once but was glued to the spot. Her mind ran over the possibilities of escape, of victory, and of defeat. Why did these things always show up when she was unprepared?

Lex glanced at her weapons, and back at her stalker. The creature hadn't moved except to cock its head to the side to stare at her. It reminded her of…

The monster took its mask off. She didn't move, froze. The creature moved its mouth and a gruff voice followed.

"Lex… The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

…

_School started so updates will be a little slow… hoped ya liked this chapter. Next is called: talking._


	9. Talking

_Chapter 9 – Talking_

_I found out something neat. Apparently, the Predator's feet have four 'toes' and a dewclaw like on a dog. Creepy, but cool fact. Thank you, Predator808 for constant reminders to continue. Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Happy Belated Holidays everyone!_

…

It took a while to make the trip to earth, almost a week or two in Yautja standards, and when he woke up Ca'dfan had a bit of a headache. That never stopped him before, mind you, but it did affect his mood. He got up, putting on his Vy'drach armor, and proceeded to the ships control room. The elder predator moved about his cabin, checking to see how the ship made out. Finding that nothing was wrong he went over to sit in his commander's chair.

A hologram of Earth was brought up before him. Ca'dfan clicked two of his mandibles, this wasn't helping his jetlag.

"Scan."

The hologram began to rotate as lines roamed over the planet's surface. There was a sudden beeping noise, and he sat up. A red circle was locked on target over just above the planet's equator. Tapping the red dot brought up the information he'd been searching for. It was indeed an U'sl-kwe capsule.

Ca'dfan gave and audible growl. Soon he'd find the answers to his questions…

…

"…_What_?"

"Lex...the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Se'gnare cocked his head to the side, curious.

She stared at the creature in shock, not really sure of what she should do. Panic, no, bad choice. The sirens were getting closer and the walkie on the dead officer's belt was trying to contact him. Lex her hand to her cheek rubbing the scar, something she did when she felt a migraine coming on, lowered herself to the floor holding her head.

This was a lot to take in at once. She was sure…sure that he'd died. But could he have lived? She didn't know anything about their culture, just slight snippets. Who knew they might just go into hibernation if a large spiny tail skewered them? Lex laughed a little at the thought; only to realize nothing was funny. The situation was really warping her mind.

She sensed more than heard him move towards her. Those creatures, for being so big, were really light on their feet. Alexia looked up at the predator that towered over her. Nothing could really distinguish him from being or not being Scar. She was sure though that if she could see his face…

"_Someone get up to Wood's place now, I'm not getting a copy from Jones. All available units..._"

They both turned to look at the receiver, but before Lex could reach it the predator snatched it from the dead cop. Curious, she watched as he examined the device. He turned it over and over in his hand. She jumped when he suddenly ripped the back off, tossing it on her sofa, and the transmissions went silent. He just stared at the receiver, after a moment of examination he let the now useless object fall on the cop, apparently not interested in it anymore.

"Too low-tech for you, huh?"

Why had she said anything? The predator turned to her, his attention back on target. Slowly she stood up, weapons in hand. He still had her by a good couple of feet, but at least standing she didn't feel like an ant. They stood there, just staring at one another. At least she thought she was staring at Scar. Stiffly she set her spear down on her sofa, and brought her empty hand to her face.

"Lex." Lex ran her index finger over the white mark on her cheek.

"Scar?" Alexia moved her hand up to his mask, she had to reach but her finger skimmed the same engraved symbol that was on the helmet. When the predator's hand went for her own she pulled it away. It was like touching a ghost, a very real and monstrous ghost. The predator tilted his head at her, confused.

"_Scar._" He touched his helmet, mimicking her.

"Lex." His clawed hand came up to her face. Alexia didn't flinch when the smooth surface of his thumb rubbed the old injury. Lex began to shake and tears started to form in her eyes. She closed them, and the salt water ran down her cheeks, some running over Scar's thumb.

He wasn't dead.

Scar removed his hand from her face, and she wiped away most of her tears. It was then that she heard the car doors slam. Both of them turned to face the sound. Lex heard the whirs of Scar's mask, a click, and growl come from her companion. Thinking that he'd killed enough for one day Lex maneuvered herself in front of him.

"Scar, listen you can't fight them, OK. Scar don't you growl at _me_, we have to get out of here!"

Picking up her spear she turned and ran for her bedroom. Light thumping told her that he followed. Reaching the back of her room, jumping over her bed, she trust open the window. A wave of hot humid air rushed her and she choked on it for a moment.

One of the good things about living where she did was that her house was built into the cliff and that one side of it led to quite a drop into the ocean. There was only a small piece of solid rock before one would plummet, so Alexia had to make her landing count. The hair on Lex's neck bristled and she turned around to face her friend. The mask held no expression when Scar looked to the open window then back at her.

"Yeah." She said breathless, nodding to him.

…

He didn't understand a word she'd said. But he knew her gestures and facial features well enough by this point. Se'gnare knew he shouldn't have killed the cop when her pretty dark face went pale. Se'gnare knew not to fight the waiting challenge when she stood up to his growl as he answered his opponent.

But perhaps he misjudged what she was trying to convey when he picked her up by her slender waist tossed her over his shoulder, minding the weapons thank you, and took one flying leap out her window just as the sound of her front door was kicked in.

One arm held her legs tightly to his chest as he turned mid air to face the black rock. They fell quite a ways before thirteen claws dug into the volcanic cliff, and sparks flew from his fingers and feet. The force must have knocked the wind out of his Ooman because she stopped screaming. Se'gnare's optical scanners picked up his surroundings, and judging the distance he jumped towards a bit of tree that was sticking out of the rock. His nails bit the bark and he swung in a complete circle, letting go he vaulted himself towards a small and flat jut in the mountain where he landed.

Se'gnare crouched, knees bent and with heavy breath. The predator rested for a moment, only to once again jump from the small plateau. His nails once again sliced into the rock face, slowing his decent till he came to a stop, looking down he braced for the shock as he relaxed his claws. Pain shot through his legs as Se'gnare landed on the rocky sand just outside a small cove. Immediately he ducked under the foliage, ignorant as pure agony shot up his lower half.

Only one thing mattered:

Lex was safe.

At least he hoped she was. Gently he laid her down, mindful of the rocks and with his thermal vision activated, scanned her body for injuries. His Lex was scratched up a bit but nothing permanent or damaging. It seemed that she'd bumped her head during the fall; her hands were still clutched white knuckle to her weapons.

Se'gnare made soft chirps of joy, laughing. But moving sent a shockwave of pain up his calves making him hiss.

"_Puck…"_

He stood, and tried to flex his legs, and just when the sharp pains were beginning to recede did he hear her stir and wake. Se'gnare's head jerked towards her direction, making his long thatched hair swing with the motion. Crouching next to her his masked face hovered over her own.

…

The first thing she woke to was the color of silver, a bright gleam of metal. But the color slowly transformed into a figure. Her breath was sucked in and let go in one instant. Scar's face, his mask, his form. His living breathing body merely inches away from her own. Thoughts of his chest pressed up against hers entered her mind and her body heated.

Lex's eyes took in his figure once more, noticing the muscle and how little cloth covered it. Sitting up she turned her head, looking away from his body. She shouldn't have glanced down, she shouldn't have seen the tiny bit of cloth, and she shouldn't have seen the bulge that had made her flush crimson.

His touch to her hair made her face him once more. Scar's hand drew back when she noticed and Lex found it ironic that he suddenly seemed shy. She smiled at him and he cocked his head to one side.

"Thanks Scar."

All she got in return was a soft purr from her companion. She watched as he crouched motionless, a silent bulk with nothing but the sea air to move his hair. Slowly Alexia turned her head so it was parallel with his. They stayed that way for a moment.

Scar moved, and Lex held her breath as he brought his hands to his mask. She watched as the air to his mask was detached, and only when the helm was removed did she let her breath go. The first thing she saw was the scar. The one he'd given himself the day he'd killed the black alien. His eyes were the same golden brown as before and his jaw had the same severe ferocity.

"_Scar…"_

…

It had to be the atmosphere that was choking him up, the over abundance of oxygen that could kill him. Simply because it could not have been the way she was looking at him, or the way he felt when he touched her hair, or the way her thermal scan turned red when she scanned him.

His senses went on high alert. Heat and humidity heightened his smell of Lex's own feminine heat. Musk built up in his mouth as he held her gaze. The Ooman's eyes held an intelligence he hardly seen in her kind. A low grumble bubbled out of him fallowed by a humming purr. He was about to make a move on his trophy when Lex moved to get up. Se'gnare's eyes followed her as she peered up the side of the cliff.

"Now what?"

She came back in and knelt next to him. Se'gnare noticed her reaction to him, he'd put his mask back on and she seemed upset by this. But Lex's face changed again, a mixture of confusion and determination. He stood to his full height.

Instinct told him that she was looking for him to take over the situation, guard her as his living trophy. Se'gnare gladly obliged, unfortunately, she'd have no more of him picking her up and carrying her around. So he walked keeping an eye on their surrounding and on his Lex. The climb up to his hide out, thought, he'd insisted on carrying her. His Lex screamed and kicked the whole way up.

Setting her down next to his capsule he moved about the cave. Se'gnare desperately wanted to take his helm off, but looking down at the mess he'd never cleaned up from before... he didn't take the chance. Lex's scent was still in his glands, musk flowed freely in his mouth, and his loins flared painfully.

Turning Se'gnare looked back at Alexia. She must have had the same thoughts as him, because she wouldn't look at him, nor would she go past his ship. This frustrated the predator, believing he'd truly lost his chance of mating with her.

Going back to his small ship he reached into the box under his death bed and from it pulled out a small silver object.

…

Alexia backed away as he brought the object closer to her. It was about the size of a Snapple bottle cap and the color of his mask glowing red with his cultures odd symbols. Three sets of long spikes were protruding menacingly out the other side. Scar moved to her and she brought her Alien shied out to halt him.

Lex held her breath as she watched him watching her. Slowly, Scar turned to the side and lifted most of his hair off his neck. There on the back of his neck was one of the same device he held in his hand. She didn't even notice when he'd put it on.

"Y-you want me to stick that in my neck?"

Scar didn't reply. No clicks. No growls. No purrs. He just shook his head: yes. It was as if he had completely understood every word she said.

"… fine."

Why stop trusting him now? She moved, turned to the ship and placed her hands on it, almost like you would in a routine pull-over. Lex sensed as he moved behind her. She felt his clawed hand move away her thick hair. Three small pricks pierced her skin.

Then her eyes opened so wide you could see a good two inches of white around her entire iris. Her mouth was open yet silent; the pain was quick but intense. Lex's limp body was only being held up by the odd space craft and her friend hand on her back. He must have been proud.

She didn't scream.

Her head was pounding and the object now attached to the back of her neck kept making odd clicking noises. Gently, she brought her hand up and touched the metal device. It felt warm. Suddenly, the clicking stopped, for instead it was replaced by words. Words from a male voice.

"Lex, my friend." He touched the scar on his masked face."Scar as you call me. I am Se'gnare, a Yautja, a Blooded Warrior, and your keeper."

At this Lex could only stare at the creature she now clearly understood and could only say the first rational thing that came to her mind.

"Oh. My. God."

….

_I love this story. Sorry about not posting for the longest of time. School was hell finals week and Christmas was…hectic. That and I've been battling the flu most the time I was off. But I got over my bout of exhaustion and well…update. School restarts in a week. Gawd, break no long enough!!! Well, I'll try to post soon but I can't give any promises. _


	10. Feeling

_Chapter 10 – Feeling_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Predator, Predator 2, AVP, AVPR, or any of the Alien movies. I make no monetary gain from this story. Enjoy…_

…

"Alright now Jim, I want you, Martin, and Geri to go check out the forest behind Wood's place. Kaihe and Tomas, I want you to scan the cliff wall, and be careful. Deputy Miller and I will search the house. Now, as you all know we found… Andrew. I want everyone to be on high alert. Clear?"

"Clear." Voiced five different officers.

Sheriff Likuta turned to face the woods. It was all starting to freak him out. He'd been on the force for more than ten years and he'd never seen anything like what he saw up at Ramon's house. The Alohaekaunei police force was more used to dealing with the occasional shop lifter and speeder than serial murderer. Especially a serial murderer that strung his victims up from palm trees after they skinned them and took a chunk of flesh out of their left hip.

"Sheriff, you're shaking."

"Thanks for the observation, Miller."

"Just worried, sir."

"Come on, Deputy, we got a job to do. Let's find Woods' and hope to god she's not in the same situation Ramon was in."

When the two officers stepped into the house they instantly knew who lived there. Only one person in the tiny town of Alohaekaunei preferred sub-zero temperatures to the warm climate: Alexia Woods. For two hours they searched the entire house and found that either Woods or her attacker, or possibly both had escaped through the bedroom window. They radioed the rest of their team.

"_Kaihe & Tomas, since you're the closest I want you to check out the spot by Woods' window. Check for shoe impressions, signs of struggle, the usual and report back to me."_ Sheriff Likuta put the radio back on his hip as he stared at the large blood stain where his one officer was practically skewered.

"So what do you think happened?"

"Miller, I don't know. But I swear, when we find this guy-"

"S-SHERIFF LIKUTA! JIM! OH GOD NO! SHERIFF LIKUTA, DO YOU COPY?"

"What?" Likuta picked up his radio in a hurry.

"Damn, that sounded like Geri."

"_Geri? Martin? What's the hells going on?"_

There was static on the line.

"_GERI? GERI? God damn it! MARTIN? SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!"_

A few clicks and chirps were heard from the radio, it went back to static, then nothing.

"Now w-what, Sheriff?"

"We fucking find Geri, Jim, and Martin that's what! Come on!"

The two police officers walked out of the house into the blistering heat it was getting close to dusk but that did nothing to cool the Island. Slowly the sun was starting its journey to set and neither officer wanted to scour Hawaii's tropics in the dark.

"_Kaihe, Tomas, I want both your butts in front of Woods' house NOW!"_

The two officers looked at one another then started to head for the side of Alexia's house that was closest to the cliff. They took cautious steps, Miller taking pointer, and turned the corner to where Alexia's bedroom window would be.

"Oh. My. God."

"Jesus Christ. Miller, if you're gonna throw up do it over there." He stepped around his green faced Deputy. "Dear god there strung up on each side of the window."

"H-How long do you think they've been there?"

"Well, it's been two hours since we split up and there both stripped …literally. So I'd say at least an hour ago…"

"Oh God, you m-mean that so killer has been right the fuck behind this _house_, and for the two fucking hours he attacked our men while we were in there…" He pointed to Alexia's room. "…and did – _and did this_…"

This time Miller did throw up.

Likuta just turned to stare at his two fallen officers. Their bodies were red, the muscle, tendons, and nerves showing while they dripped with blood. He couldn't stand to look at them any longer and turned to face Miller. The man wasn't spewing his lunch anymore but he made sure to stand in a position looking away from the horrid crime scene. It was then that he noticed the blur. To Likuta it happened in slow motion. The blur, which he thought must have been a heat mirage, moved towards his Deputy. It should have occurred to him that it wasn't a mirage, because mirages didn't have pre-eaten sushi floating in them.

Then in a second two long spike-like swords were sticking out of the back of Miller's head. There was a clicking noise and the blades moved horizontally apart. Sheriff Likuta stood frozen as brain, blood, skull, skin, and hair covered his face and uniform. The blades flew in a circle to clean them as the body of his officer fell to the ground. Likuta reached for his gun. He managed to get one round out before the two silver switch blades amputated his hand.

Pain shot through him, stunning him, as he fell to his knees. The blur moved towards him, the two sharp knives dangerously close to his left leg, the blades we brought up and floated for a minute… Likuta's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted falling onto the blur. The floating weapon was retracted, disappeared, and for a moment all you could hear was a small humming noise.

Ca'dfan turned off his cloaking device to look down at the Ooman. He was frustrated and had taken out steam on a good six Oomans. It was getting dark and he still hadn't located a fellow Yautja. He kicked the lower life form off his calf, the creature's head cracked against the side of the house next to one of his skinned spoils. The predator looked over the side of the cliff were the Ooman had been standing and could see the tell tale evidence that one of his race had recently descended the rock formation. A decent he would have to make, but he felt close to finding his answers.

"Puck."

…

"Ok, ok. So let me get this straight? You're a hunter who goes around to different worlds to earn the right to hunt and collect the skulls of your fallen victims?"

Alexia looked down at her 'friend' from her perch on his ship as he sat back on his heels.

"More or less. It's complicated…" The mask muffled his voice and there was a distinctive accent to his words, but at least she understood him.

"Uh-huh, and I'm one of those trophies? But I thought you said all trophies are dead? The skulls of your enemies and such…" She watched as he shifted, uncomfortably.

"You – well, yes, you see I marked you and…" He watched as Alexia touched the scar on her cheek. "Lex you must understand, in my culture you would have been _quite_ prized."

"And that would've meant? What?"

"It would have had you at the top of the list to be hunted. By me marking you as my trophy I, in a way, saved you from that fate." He paused and backed up further into the cave.

It was the best thing he could do, because his scanner told him that his Ooman's blood pressure was rising. Even though he couldn't see her face he could tell from her vibes that she was angry.

"So instead you _marked_ me, and now because you're alive I have to forfeit my free will to you? What is this about your _status_? You think I'll ruin your precious status? Listen Scar, _I am not some sort of SLAVE!_"

"Well… in a way you're not. Listen, you don't understand Lex. I can't protect you if you don't come with me."

At this he came towards her and all Lex could do was lean back. The ship that she sat on lifted her up so that she was eye level with Scar. Then it hit her and the four scratch marks on her face tingled.

"There's more to it than that. Isn't there Scar? Something… you're not telling me?"

Scar seemed to know what she was implying, or she thought he did, because the predator turned his head to stare at a particular spot in the back of the cave. A spot were small white shavings littered the floor.

"Lex you _must_ come with me."

"Scar-"

"Lex if I die you will be brought back to this planet; you will live a life free where you won't be hunted. But until I meet _Cetanu_ you must go where I go. Try to realize that this is an honor that very, _very_ few of my kind get to experience." He growled out the last part.

"I understand that, I just wanted to know why you did what you… did…" She pointed to the floor just behind him. "…and why I get the feeling that it will happen again."

At this Scar's chest inflated then quickly deflated. She heard an odd noise come from his mouth – almost like a gulping sound. Alexia was sure her friend didn't feel as many emotions as she did, but somehow she knew he was nervous.

"I am ashamed to admit my defeat, Lex."

"Y-your defeat?"

"It was a ritual that had gone wrong; you… defeated me. I'm thankful you do not castrate me on the spot for trying in the first place." At this he bowed his head to her. Lex felt flushed and confused. What was going on?

"Ritual? What kind of ritual would make me want to-"

Scar's shoulders drooped and he bowed so that his masked touched the cave floor. She knew and now his genitals shall adorn her as a trophy. His father was right. He should have learned to control his mating instincts. Then he would at least have had something to create offspring.

"This is really fucked up."

"Fucked up?" He was confused. Shouldn't she be slicing away at his personal organs?

"I wouldn't- I mean granted you- I'm not the type of girl to just cut your balls off because- Ugh… This is just… UGH!!!"

Alexia's hands flew up to her temples to calm her migraine that resurfaced. Too involved with her headache she didn't notice Scar move towards her. His gate was slow; predatory.

"Listen Scar, I-AHH!" His mask was right mere inches from her face.

"So you _don't_ reject my advances?"

"Well, I don't but-" Scar fell to the floor and bowed to her.

"_Soft Gift_, may you accept my apologies for my recent actions & failures. For I, Se'gnare, son of the fallen Leader Sfegi'are shall prove to you a worthy conquer."

Looking up Se'gnare crossed one on his arms over his chest, right above a nasty looking blue scab, and bowed once again. Lex fidgeted in her seat, he wasn't moving from his position. She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Um… O-ok?"

Alexia breathed a sigh of relief when he stood up. But she suddenly felt uncomfortable when he moved towards her. Something felt different between them. She felt the same way she did back in the Predator's trial, when she first met Scar. He was acting like the way he did when he tried to retrieve his stolen plasma shooter. Lex couldn't help but feel as if he were going to attack her at any minute.

"S-so what did you say this t-thing was again?"

Scar's reading showed that her breathing increased, and her face was once again becoming red. His filters picked up trace scents of her arousal, which made him practically drooling musk into his helmet. Slowly he inched towards her.

"It's called an _U'sl-kwe_." Lex slid off the ship and moved back towards the entrance of the cave.

"Uskewee? It, uh, doesn't translate." Scar was getting closer to her she was running out of space to move back.

"It's a special name for a… death capsule."

Her heart was in her chest. Scar only stood inches away her body and she only stood inches away from the mouth of the cave. Lex could hear his raspy breathing coming from inside his mask along with a low purring sound. She'd heard that sound before when he'd kissed her, or whatever he was doing with his mouth on hers.

"Uh… maybe we misinterpreted some signs an-"

His hands were fast when he grabbed her so she didn't plummet into the Hawaiian surf. When Scar let go of her Lex was able to catch herself just before running into his ship. A distinct clicking sound was heard from behind her followed by a rush of air and the sound of metal hitting rock. When Lex turned around Scar was bare faced. Lex did the only thing she could think of and held her arms out to stop him.

"S-Scar, stop this right no-"

Se'gnare was fast as he lunged at Alexia but she moved and his shoulder dented his ship. It didn't give Lex enough time to run from him however, because his large clawed hand flew out and wrapped around her waist. With his other arm he held her tightly to his chest. Alexia tried to struggle away from him & tried to kick him as she was lifted off her feet. Scar was making a soft purring noise and the smell of some sweet liquid was making her head dizzy. His arms loosened and soon he was just holding her purring into her ear.

Se'gnare was surprised to find that his calming technique was working.

Lex leaned her head back onto his warm net covered chest with his arms covering hers. Her mind was foggy from the familiar smell. Her body felt like it was on fire and her mind was trying to tell her it had been such a long time since it had such attention given to it. Alexia relaxed in his grasp.

Scar's mandibles moved Lex's hair away from her neck; his eyes were partly closed because of her scent and the bright red her body illuminated. Gently he licked the moisture that condensed on her slightly curious as to how it formed. To his delight she moaned at his actions. His hands moved to hold her better, shifting his arms, in doing so Lex let out another mew. Intrigued, Scar repeated the action, only to get the same answer.

She tried to tell herself that this was wrong. Scar, or Se'gnare, wasn't even her own species. But, an irrational part of her mind fired back: he's still a man. That she knew, since his arousal was pressed into her back. Lex was sure that his hands could do more than just rub her arms. She was also sure that Scar could do a lot more with his tongue than just lick the sweat from her shoulder. All she really wanted to do was just give in…

Scar was having a hard time tiring to control himself. He knew that if he didn't pace himself he'd ruin the ritual. So when his Ooman started to tug at his arms and wiggle her back on his _Kiande Amedha _he couldn't help but cooperate with her wishes_._ She was rushing him, pushing him to go at a speed the elders of his tribe warned him about. One should be cautious in these situations, to insult a female meant death.

But…

Lex dragged his hands over her chest setting them atop her breasts. By this point her tank top was drenched his cool hands were a relief. It was then that Alexia felt a different kind heat pool in the bottom of her stomach. The feeling jarred her senses & made her nerves tingle. Just then Scar's hand decided to explore her left breast, pinching her perk nipple.

Se'gnare was surprised to hear her moan his name; that wasn't supposed to happen till he started to taste her. By this point he decided that it would be better if he just continued till he heard the sound of claws scraping the rock outside his cave. Alert he stopped all movement getting a sound of displeasure from his mate. This was a very dangerous move, especially so far into the ritual, but he couldn't risk Lex's safety.

Moving his hand over Lex's mouth he moved her behind his ship. In seconds Scar was fitted for battle. Lex had a very strange look on her face, a mix of disappointment and curiosity, and he bowed his head to her. There was another clang closer to the cave and now his Ooman's own body became alert to the sound. He watched impressed as she silently brought out her Combi-stick. Putting on his mask Scar and Lex waited and watched the cave entrance silently.

"Get ready, my _Pyode Hasuan._"

…

_Take a guess as to what's gonna happen next... and I dare anyone to tell me what Pyode Hasuan means in Yautja. Looking foward to writting the next chapter._


End file.
